


Then All Was Normal

by Friend



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blood, Injury, M/M, Matt Foggy and Karen!Cats, Only Claire is human, Other, Past Animal Abuse, Triggers, Vladimir and Anatoly!dogs, Vladimir is OC, Vladimir is a prankster, dog flirting, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friend/pseuds/Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire hates cats, not just because of her allergies. She just hates cats. So why when her neighbor tells her a cat is bleeding out in the dumpster she checks on it? Who would of thought that Claire Temple would have a cat and a dog.</p><p>*Edit, more added, and more detail.</p><p>(Matt is a cat, Vladimir is a dog, Claire is a human)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then All Was Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that writing a story where Matt is a cat is easier then anything else. UGH. For anyone who is reading my other stories I am sorry, please enjoy this one at they're loses.  
> (Cat Looks)  
> Matt- ¾ Maine Coon, ¼ Tabby, basically a kitty BUT if you call him that he’ll scratch you, brown, white, black, and button nose and still eyes.  
> Vladimir- German Shepard, older bigger, somehow chews cigars and drinks booze, scars still here past animal abuse,

Claire was never a cat person, she was allergic, but even when she saw them from afar, she disliked them. This didn’t explain that when her neighbor came over talking about an injured cat in the dumpster, she came, saved it, and never got sick. It seemed like the cat was some sort of tabby, maine coon mix -at least that's what google said- and somehow the mix of breeds wouldn't irritate her senses . Claire freaked out when the cat's eyes didn’t respond, moving her hands over the struggling-to-breath cat, Moving up to call the vet only to hit her foot on a table, causing a string of curses to spew out of her mouth, spending 10 minutes curled around her foot. After her foot stopped killing her, Claire grabbed the phone to call, only to stop seeing the cat attempt to sit up, failing and falling on his head. She whispered about herself to the cat until it fell asleep, chest rising slowly. 

-

When Matt woke up, missing the feeling of black fabric on his face. He could tell something was wrong, not in an area that he recognized. He flexed his paws, sitting up slowly only to get dizzy, swaying slightly. The woman who had saved him walked into the room, cleaning off her hands. Matt meowed slightly, the woman putting all her attention on the cat.

“Oh the cat is up.” She said, moving towards Matt. Matt could tell she was a bit tired, eyes blinking slowly, the flames of her eyelashes moving up and down, fanning her cheeks. Matt tilted his head to the side, he needed no baby-talk to understand the humans and the way she was acting was perfect. 

“So you feel better kitty?” the woman said- Claire, Matt remembered from her talking him to sleep- moving down to sit beside Matt only to get her arm full of claws and a cute blind cat face staring at her general direction.

“Ouch! Okay I won’t call you kitty. What should I call you then?” Claire asked rubbing her cat scratched arm. Claire had not seen Matt’s collar, or had not paid attention to it at least. Matt understood, his collar had been given to him before he went blind, it had blended into his fur, being too large for him then. He also was able to make the bell silent, pushing it against his fur. He turned his head to her, sniffing at her, she smelt like medicine, and beer.

“I’ll call you Mike then.” Claire said, deciding that the name of her cat-loving ex-boyfriend was perfect. She stroked his fur softly, causing ‘Mike’ to purr. That was the beginning.

-

‘Mike’ came back every night, Claire ended up leaving food and water out for him. Almost every morning ‘Mike’ left, she saw him meet up with an orange chubby tabby cat, and a yellow american shorthair, google helping her find out again. Sometimes ‘Mike’ would stay home, that was three times a week, Claire would leave, Matt would be on her bed, Claire would come back and spend an hour or so trying to find him again. One time Claire found him in the fridge. He had been sitting there, waiting for her to give up and get cheese cake. Claire had scolded him on that, not letting him on the bed for a good amount of tries, but when ‘Mike’ had somehow jumped from the ceiling onto her bed, she gave up. 

Claire got used to ‘Mike’ and Matt had got used to her, one day he curled up on her lap, only for someone to knock on the door seconds later, causing Matt to jump on a bookshelf and prepare to attack. Claire started noticing that Matt would come home about an half an hour before she would, than at 12:30am he would somehow pull on the black fabric, and run out the window, coming back home around 2:45am with new bite marks, scratch marks, blade marks, and marks from human hands. One time he came home with a cut from a bullet, Claire freaked out that day, wrapping ‘Mike’s’ entire leg with bandages.

-

About a month after Claire had claimed ownership of ‘Mike’ she was surrounded by a pack of growling dogs, two scarred German Shepherds, one with a scar around his eye in the front. Claire was bitten by two of the dogs, her crying out in pain before a blur of fur passed by, knocking the dogs to the ground, hitting their heads on the floor, kicking the two shepherds in their heads. ‘Mike’ had then led Claire back home, grabbing the bandages in his mouth and pawing them to Claire, Claire had smiled wrapped her arm up, petting ‘Mike’ on the head softly. That was also the day Matt had rung his bell for her, showing her the bell with the engraved, “Matt Murdock” on it.

-

The one time Claire had truly been mad at Matt is when he had somehow slid one of the German Shepards up the fire escape, the scarred mark around the eye reminding her of the attack. She couldn’t stay mad for long because Matt had started pawing at a bullet wound on the dog, she sighed and fixed the dog up, but ended up locking Matt out of her room. She thought of how the 17 pound cat pulled the 77 pound dog up the stairs. Matt stayed by the door, meowing trying to get in, giving up after 10 minutes.

When he came back into the main room Vladimir was up, his scarred muzzle curled up into a snarl, “Devil is merely house-cat. Ha. I have beaten by fuzzy rat who eats well.” Matt simply trudged his mask off. Did Matt need the mask for when he attacked humans? No, they couldn’t tell a lion from a tiger. The problem was their drug transporters, the dogs would be able to kill Foggy and Karen in one bite, and if a smelly mask could help, he would wear it. Matt sauntered up to the couch, jumping up on the cushions than to the top, pushing his head under the soft blanket Claire had left there, he pushed his body under it then popped his head out, closing his unmoving eyes and resting his head, still aware of the fiery silhouette of Vladimir, moving towards him. 

Vladimir walked up the couch, being careful of his stitches. sliding in beside Matt on the blanket, resting his chest on Matt’s long fur, Putting his head over Matt’s causing it to bend more.

“What are you doing?” Matt asked scooting away from the Russian, but being stopped by a growl emitting from the large dog. 

“I’m relaxing injury. Isn’t what devil want?” Vladimir asked the cat in front of him, shoving his front paws over and under him, causing Matt’s back to arch, Matt to tired to more away.

“There is a comfy cat bed right there, leave me alone.” Matt replied moving his body to get comfortable again, pushing his legs against Vladimir. Vladimir was more than double Matt's size, causing Matt's back paws to lie at Vladimir’s rib-cage. 

“Small, less fuzzy.” Vladimir yawned and moved his legs up, causing Matt to be surrounded in Vladimir.

“Get off me.” Matt replied but it was too late, Vladimir had already fell asleep. Matt sighed and moved again, falling asleep slowly.

-

When Claire saw this she felt the need to take photos, the small fuzzy cat was surrounded by the big furry dog. She immediately posted it on Facebook, knowing that her Mother would at least like it. She smiled at the thought and cooked some bacon. Matt had always been dog like, some small things that were unusual for cats appeared in him. She cooked triple the amount of bacon, placing one on the floor with double the amount and the usual amount on the table, leaving to go work her shift.

-

When Matt woke up Vladimir was already awake, the only thing was that Matt was stuck in between Vladimir's legs, stretched like the day Claire grabbed him by his back paws to keep him in the bathtub. He watched groggily as Vladimir’s fiery figure ate the last piece of bacon. Matt could tell there was another one on the table for him, so he stayed calm until Vladimir started walking to the fire escape.

“Wait, stop Vladimir! Let me go right now! You are stretching me too much!” Matt mewled as he pulled at his paws trapped in between Vladimir's legs. Vladimir stopped and moved his legs closer, letting Matt relax.

“What Devil?” Vladimir woofed, turning his head to look under him.

“Let me go, I’m not a toy.” Matt meowed back, glaring at Vladimir's direction.

“Alright.” Vladimir replied, dropping Matt on the floor, him landing on his stomach, “HA! I thought cats always land on paws!” Vladimir barked out as Matt turned and left Vladimir, jumping up on the table and eating his bacon slowly, ignoring Vladimir.

When Matt jumped down Vladimir ran at him, chasing Matt around the couch, only for Matt to jump onto the bookshelf and hop off, landing on Vladimir’s head, rolling off and sauntering away, blank eyes blinking. 

He sauntered over to the window, tail lifted in pride. He got in position to pounce up the window when he felt Vladimir's nose.

“Holy shit!” Matt yelled as he jumped onto the widow, almost falling off, tail curled between his legs.

“Haha! you see yourself you would laugh!” Vladimir woofed out, placing his paw over his muzzle and wagging his tail. 

Matt quickly jumped out the window to his friends, only to have Vladimir follow him, Matt having to explain why there was an injured German Shepherd following him to Foggy and Karen.

-

Every time Matt would lay down, Vladimir would lay on top of him, anywhere Matt went Vladimir would follow. Matt was incredibly annoyed at this, one time when Claire for some reason had wet clay and red hair dye out, Matt had jumped up on the sink, avoiding Vladimir, only to land in the clay, falling on the tap causing to pieces of clay to flair out, like horns, the clay spreading on Matt's face, covering his eyes. He quickly got it off, but ended up hitting the red dye, it spilling over Matt's head, Matt closing his eyes and mewling for Claire and Vladimir. By the time Claire had come home Vladimir was warming a soaked, red headed cat.

Claire had tried to cut his coat that day since Vladimir did Matt's grooming, raking his teeth and claws across Matt's back, but when Claire had by accidentally cut two horn like pieces, Matt hissed at the scissors and purred when Claire put them down.

-

One day soon after the dying of Matt;s fur, a package came from Claire's mother, it was a red Kevlar sweater, with metal inserts. It was cat sized and came with matching boots and a tail accessory with a knife on it, Clair was stunned while Matt was purring against the box. There was a letter in it and photos, one of Matt in a little black mask and another of Matt, the letter stated that it was quite easy to figure out that her cat had been the one attacking the thugs nearby, and that the costume was going to look utterly cute on him. Claire put on the red outfit, moving to grab the red devil mask from before and putting it on Matt's head, and watching him run out the window with Vladimir barking after him.

-

Another time Claire was holding a purring Matt in her arms, watching a movie and eating popcorn. Only within two minutes of Vladimir waking up and realizing that Matt wasn't with him, looking around, finding him, and planning what he was going to do. Vladimir jumped on the couch and grabbed Matt by the scruff, pulling him out of Claire's arms, Matt mewling in protest, swinging his paws a bit. Vladimir then dropped Matt on the couch and laid on him, Matt's head poking out from underneath Vladimir's chest, pawing at the couch to move only to fail. They fell asleep like that, breathing at the same time.

-

They were a strange pair but Claire quickly got used to them.

Then all was normal.


End file.
